Inex Jonn
Inex Jonn was a Sakiyan con-man, swindler, bounty hunter, assassin and entertainment promoter who Fiola Shaku met on Rothana in 0 ABY. He subsequently became a thorn in the sides of both Mir'isha and Damon Aligeri, before meeting his eventual end aboard Mull Station. Biography The Early Years As an adolescent, Inex always knew that he was different. Finding his honour-based Sakiyan society to be laughably medieval, he was constantly at odds with authority on his homeworld, and, by the age of nineteen, had shamed his family sufficiently to get himself disowned -and worse- disinherited. Despite this setback, Inex embraced his newfound freedom and left Sakiya aboard the first transport that would take him. Slowly growing his finances by gambling, swindling, and outright stealing, Inex was finally able to purchase a battered freighter. At that point, he could have turned the freighter into an honest living - but Inex had no desire to settle down as a mere run-of-the-mill cargo hauler. Instead, he entered into the fields of bounty hunting, assassination, and kidnapping. The Luminous Three Vonn Ellu It was on one of the latter missions, in 12 BBY, that Inex's career took a turn for the worse. Hired by an Imperial officer to kidnap a breathtakingly beautiful young woman on the planet Kwenn named Vonn Ellu, Inex snatched the woman and brought her to the assigned co-ordinates, only to discover that the officer who'd hired him had been killed in a battle. Stuck with a prisoner who knew not only his name and face, but also his ship, Inex was afraid to return her to her home, for fear of being caught and imprisoned. Instead, he thought of a way to recover some sort of profit from the situation. Recalling a connection he'd made with a semi-secret, shadow society of cloners in the submerged Ashlud City on Kamino, Inex brought Vonn to one Dr. Aqwe and appealed to the Kaminoan that a series of stunningly beautiful clones would make the perfect assassins, and could go where other assassins could not. Inex's price: three clones of his own. Dr. Aqwe was intrigued, taking Vonn Ellu into his custody and beginning work, while Inex left to pursue further adventures. The Luminous Three Ten years later, in 2 BBY, Inex returned to Ashlud City to see how his 'investment' had paid off. He was presented with three of Vonn Ellu's clones and, disregarding Dr. Aqwe's request for further testing, took them immediately offworld. Naming them Veah, Amra, and Celeste and dubbing them The Luminous Three, Inex had the girls continue dancing, a field in which they excelled. Inex immediately set about booking The Luminous Three in clubs around the galaxy, cleverly choosing locations that coincided with assassination contracts Inex was given by his numerous underworld sources. Over the next two years, Inex Jonn and The Luminous Three built an extremely lucrative career as not only entertainers (as the uninformed clone girls saw themselves to be), but as high-profile assassins, as well (which Inex allowed people to think that he was, even though it was The Luminous Three who unknowingly did all the work in this regard). Fi Makes Five It was during one such contract in Jynton, Rothana, that Inex spotted Fiola Shaku in a cantina called 'Spirits'. Recognizing the girl from her time as a member of the musical group Moonbeam Levels, Inex introduced her to The Luminous Three and invited her to join them as accompanist (the Sakiyan later professed a desire to, at this point, leave the assassination business and become an honest band of entertainers, though of course no one but Inex knows if this was actually true). The quintet left the planet aboard Inex's transport, the Skalen II and, after collecting a payment of spice from Imperial Rolf Tazen for the murder of Prefect Jael Arnon, the Sakiyan took them to Mull Station. Trouble on Mull Station There, Inex (and the spice he'd been given by Commander Tazen) were warmly received by Obar Mull. Obar immediately hired Inex to kill Roggo, a rare food smuggler working for his estranged wife Seema. Inex sent Celeste to do the job, which went horribly awry, the clone girl returning covered in blood, and Roggo still very much alive. Infuriated (and surprised and amused that it was not Inex who was doing the killing), Obar exiled the group from his side of Mull Station, never to return unless they could clear Obar of the blame for Roggo's attempted murder. Old Debts Inex brought the girls back to Kamino, to determine what was wrong with Celeste. Dr. Aqwe informed him that the line of clones were faulty, and demanded a payment of three hundred thirteen million credits - Inex's share of the wasted time and resources. When Inex refused, Dr. Aqwe communicated his desire to instead terminate The Luminous Three, thereby erasing all evidence of the embarrassing failure. Inex, faced with (what he believed to be) no other choice, agreed. But it didn't work that way. An intervention sparked by Fi left Dr. Aqwe dead, original template Vonn Elllu (now twelve years older) rescued, and the group on the run. Faced with a desperate situation, inspired by the women's heroics, and filled with sorrow over the loss of Veah, who had fallen in battle, Inex performed a heroic sacrifice to facilitate their escape, very nearly getting himself killed in the process. When the group returned to Mull Station to make amends, Inex submitted himself to the full brunt of Seema Mull's wrath, thereby exonerating the women from any blame in Roggo's attempted killing, and paying his debt to them with his own life. Back in Action Lease On Life Sentenced by Seema Mull to death by electrocution, Inex managed to convince the torture droid LX-00 to release him, in exchange for a constant supply of beings to torture. Bored and under-utilized, the droid agreed, but on his own terms: Inex Jonn would provide one sentient being per day for him to electrocute (to death), or the droid would kill Inex himself. Faced with a choice between the ghastly agreement and certain death, Inex agreed. The pair were able to escape from Mull Station, stealing one of its patrol craft, the Snark, in the process. Looking to start anew and pick up old contacts, Inex set course for Owara. Owara Here, Inex paid a visit to Lord Pavana, who the Sakiyan had worked for for a time, having left on uncertain terms. Pavana gave Inex the 'impossible' task of rooting out insurgents who had joined with the planet's Imperial forces to oppose him, and Inex, broke, had no choice but to accept. However, Inex's fortunes changed when he spotted the Farghul Mir'isha, whom he recognized from Obar Mull's own bounty postings aboard the Snark. With Lex's help, Inex was able to stun the alien girl and, assisted by Pavana's enforcers, brought both Mir'isha and Damon Aligeri back to the crimelord. In Pavana's chambers, Inex, preoccupied with thoughts of payment for the Farghul and the Jedi, completely forgot to provide Lex with his daily victim. The droid lashed out, attacking everyone in the chamber, and in the chaos Inex was able to escape with Mir'isha. Pursued not only by Damon, but by Tam Dawncaller, Zealos Reil, Cali, Proto, and Elayne as well, Inex caused a catastrophic speeder pileup and was able to escape Owara in the Snark. One further surprise, the Archaeologist, awaited him in orbit, and after nearly seeing his stolen craft destroyed, Inex was able to escape into hyperspace. Return to Mull Station Now a prisoner himself, Inex and his prisoner were brought before Obar Mull who, refusing to deal with the Sakiyan and alarmed that Mir'isha's Jedi friends were likely in pursuit, elected to collect the bounty on Mir'isha, and have Inex returned to Seema Mull. An unexpected interjection by newcomer Jason Greysands saw the Sakiyan and the Farghul fleeing Mull Station in the cyborg's company. But the escape was not to be. Accosted by a squad of Seema's troops, Mir'isha thrust Inex directly toward them. The surprised troopers opened fire on the Sakiyan, filling him with blaster holes and, in pursuit of his companions, left him to die. Fiola Shaku appeared shortly thereafter, demanding Inex tell her where Mir'isha was being taken. The Sakiyan told Fi what little he knew, begging the girl's forgiveness. Fi indeed forgave him, though it is uncertain if Inex Jonn was even still alive when she did. Personality and Traits In all his years, Inex Jonn never once thought of himself as a 'bad guy'. All he really wanted of the galaxy was luxury, leisure, and a handful of intellectually stimulating friends to share them with. Unfortunately, the nearly-middle-aged Sakiyan was so completely morally bankrupt, he would step on nearly anyone or anything to get it. It was this tendency that ultimately led to the Sakiyan's demise, and, in the end, no one shed a tear for Inex Jonn. Inex had shiny black skin, a bald, enlarged cranium, pointed ears, nose and chin, and a wise but mischievous gleam in his eye. He was short, cultured, refined, well dressed, charismatic, and utterly untrustworthy. Jonn, Inex Jonn, Inex Jonn, Inex